This invention relates to coating film transfer tools for transferring a coating film for correction, an adhesive, a decorative coating film, etc., to a receiving surface. It relates particularly to a transfer tool made integral with a writing implement.
In the past, various products have been developed which incorporate a coating film transfer tool integrated with a writing implement such as a ball-point pen. Moreover, in some cases, the coating film transfer tool is replaceable. For example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication 25056/1998 discloses a coating film transfer tool integrated with a writing implement, as shown in FIG. 5. This coating film transfer tool, which is integral with a writing implement 60, comprises a case 61, divided into two parts, and a transfer head 64, which presses against a receiving surface. A transfer tape T in the transfer head, has a transferable agent, such as an adhesive or a correcting agent, laminated on its surface. The transfer head transfers the transferable agent to a receiving surface. The case 61 comprises two case elements, 61A and 61B. Each case element is assembled by engaging two plate-shaped members. The case elements 61A and 61B are removably coupled by a joint member 66 having recesses which receive end portions of the case elements in facing relationship to each other. The case element 61A functions as a coating film transfer tool, and the case element 61B functions as a pen, having a pen point 68 and a removable cap 69 covering the point.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication 181288/1998 and Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication 181985/1998 disclose another coating film transfer tool 70 integrated with a writing implement, as shown in FIG. 6. This tool 70 comprises a pen section 72, which is integrated through a tubular coupling 71 with a coating film transfer tool 73. A projection provided on the coating film transfer tool 73 is engaged with a hole formed in the coupling 71 and thus, the coating film transfer tool 73 is removably connected with the coupling 71.
In these conventional instruments, the writing implement, typically a ball-point pen, has a relatively long life, whereas the coating film transfer tool has a relatively short life. Consequently the coating film transfer tool must be replaced frequently. Although only the coating film supply in the transfer tool is exhausted, the entire transfer tool, including its outer case, is disposed of at the time of replacement. The disposal of the outer case, which is usually made of plastics, is a waste of resources. Moreover, when the plastic is burnt in the disposal process, harmful gas is generated, causing environmental pollution.
In the combination coating film transfer tool and writing implement in accordance with the invention the coating film transfer tool comprises a case and a replacement cassette. The replacement cassette comprises a supply reel of transfer tape comprising a base material tape coated with a coating film, a transfer head having a tip portion for pressing and transferring the coating film onto a receiving surface, and a take-up reel. The base material tape extends from the supply reel, and past the transfer head to the take-up reel, so that the base material tape can be wound onto the take-up reel as the coating film is transferred onto a receiving surface. The replacement cassette is disposed in the case, with at least the tip portion of the transfer head projecting from the case, and the replacement cassette is removable from the case so that only the cassette needs to be replaced, and the case can be re-used.
Means are preferably provided on the inner surface of the case, for engagement with the replacement cassette, to prevent rotation of the replacement cassette relative to the case. In a preferred embodiment, the engagement means is a D-shaped element, and the replacement cassette has a cut-out section complementary to the D-shaped element.
One or more protectors are preferably provided on the replacement cassette for preventing a user""s finger from directly touching the transfer tape.
According to the invention, since a coating film transfer tool of a coating film transfer tool made integral with a writing implement is a replacement cassette type, further utilization of plastic resources and reduction of waste plastic are possible as compared with a conventional method of disposing of the whole coating film transfer tool.